Thriller
by RichardTerminator
Summary: This is just a crazy and funny idea, I came up with, enjoy the fun in this story.


**This is right here is my first crazy and funny idea, get ready to laugh your head off, here we go.**

**Thriller!**

* * *

><p>Me, Judgment, Insane, Littlefoot and the gang, were walking, now there are zombie surrounding us, they are closing in, I then put my arms out and some weird energy came from my arms, then later me and others look and see that the zombies are under control, then when I gave a command, the zombies did what I said, then I get an idea, as I say, " Hey everybody, lets have a party."<p>

Judgment says, " I like that idea."

Littlefoot and everybody agreed, but then Insane asks, " What music are we going to listen to?"

I smile as I says, " Oh I got the song for the party, right here."

I am holding a CD, I put it the CD player, the music comes on, Insane knows the song as he says, " Micheal Jackson, I not a hugh fan of him."

I turn to him and say, " So what big deal, this song matches the scene, so just go with the flow, Insane."

Then later everybody start dancing along with the zombies as the song begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Thriller- Micheal Jackson<strong>

**Me: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart. You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze as horror looks you right between your eyes. You're paralyzed.**

**Me and Chorus: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from a beast about to strike. You know it's thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller.**

**Me: Tonight.**

Everybody is dancing with the zombies, I start to sing again.

**Me: You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere to run. You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun. You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl! But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind. You're out of time.**

**Me, Judgment, Insane, Littlefoot and the gang, and Chorus: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night.**

**Me: There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl.**

**Littlefoot and the gang, Judgment, Insane, and Chorus: Thriller, thriller night.**

**Me: You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller.**

**Littlefoot and the others, and Chorus: Tonight.**

**Me: Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade. There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time.**

**Chorus: They're open wide.**

**Me: This is the end of your life.**

Everybody dances around the room, still dancing around with the zombies, then I start to sing again.

**Me: They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side. They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial. Now is the time for you and I to cuddle up together, yeah. All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen. I'll make you see.**

**Me, Judgment, Insane, Littlefoot and the gang, and Chorus: That this is thriller, thriller night.**

**Me: 'Cause I can thrill you more any ghost would ever dare try.**

**Littlefoot and the gang, Judgment, Insane, and Chorus: Thriller, thriller night.**

**Me: So let me hold you tight and share a Killer, diller, chiller, thriller, Ow!**

Everybody ducks down, even the zombies, then everybody and zombies rise back up as they are like rising from the dead, as Littlefoot and others sing.

**Littlefoot and the gang, Judgment, Insane, and Chorus: Here tonight.**

**Me, Judgment, Insane, Littlefoot and the gang, and Chorus: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night.**

**Me: Girl, I can thrill you more then any ghost would ever dare try.**

**Me: So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!**

Everybody and the zombies are dancing as a voice says.

**Voice: Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood. To terrorize your neighborhood. The foulest stench is in the air. The funk of forty thousand years. And grizzly ghouls from every tomb. Are closing in to seal your doom. And though you fight to stay alive. Your body starts to shiver. For no mere mortal can ****resist. The evil of the thriller.**

* * *

><p>Then the voice laughs as the song ends, then Me, Judgment, Insane, Littlefoot and the gang start killing the zombies while I still control over them, then all of the zombies are dead, as I say, " Why do we get something to eat, I'll buy."<p>

Everybody agrees, as we all go and eat.


End file.
